We Were Running Away
by Qweb
Summary: Based on the Civil War trailer where Cap and Barnes fight with Iron Man. What was said before the fight?


_A/N: I've seen a few stories relating to the argument between Tony and Steve that we see in the trailer for Captain American: Civil War. All the ones I've seen have been on Tony's side! While the political argument of security vs. freedom has valid points on both sides, I think the fight between Tony and Cap is more personal, based on the fate of Bucky Barnes._

* * *

 **We Were Running Away**

Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, and Bucky Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier, ran at top speed through the abandoned warehouse, trying to escape their pursuer. A tiny missile sailed over their heads and hit the ceiling above the far door. The ceiling collapsed, bringing down a two-ton printing press from the floor above.

Cap and the Soldier ducked away, covering their heads as debris poured down. When the thundering avalanche stopped, the exit was blocked. Snarling, the Soldier turned at bay, reaching for a weapon. Cap's outstretched hand stopped his friend's advance.

Bucky took position at Steve's back, letting his friend confront the enemy. Together they faced Iron Man as he gently landed on the concrete floor.

"I don't want to fight," Iron Man said.

Bucky snorted. "Could have fooled me," he muttered, glancing at the mountain of debris.

"You're the one chasing us, Tony," Steve said reasonably. "We were running away."

"There's a warrant out for your arrest," Tony Stark said.

Steve smiled tightly. "Not the first time the government has called for Captain America's arrest," he said, reminding Tony about Hydra's influence in SHIELD and in the U.S. government.

"You think every government is Hydra? That's a little paranoid, Cap," Tony mocked.

"It's not paranoia if they're really out to get you," Steve pointed out. "You taught me that."

"I can't let you go, Cap," Tony said with a tinge of regret. "He's a murderer." The metal finger pointed at Bucky, who snarled.

"He didn't blow up that building," Steve argued. "He was framed."

"Sure he was," Tony said sarcastically. "It doesn't really matter. He's killed a lot of people."

"So have you, Stark. So have I. So have all the Avengers," Steve said impatiently. "How many people died, because you — of your own free will — created a murder bot who tried to destroy all humanity? Because you decided to meddle with technology you didn't understand."

Tony started to protest, but Cap overrode him. "How many people has the Hulk killed because Banner deliberately, arrogantly, injected himself with an untested serum, so he could become a Super Soldier."

"That's different!" Tony protested.

"Different," Steve agreed. "Because you and Banner knew what you were doing. But Bucky was captured, tortured, brainwashed and held prisoner for nearly 70 years. Seventy years, Tony! Doesn't he get a second chance — like you, like Romanoff, like Barton?"

"He'll get a fair trial," Tony insisted, with no great certainty in his voice.

"He'll get a show trial!" Steve corrected passionately. "And then he'll be executed to make the politicians look good."

"Barnes killed my parents!" Tony shouted angrily.

"So it's personal," Steve acknowledged. "But it wasn't Bucky that killed Howard. It was the Winter Soldier."

"Same thing."

"No, it isn't," Steve said flatly. "And I'm not letting Bucky Barnes pay for the Winter Soldier's crimes."

"You stand there wearing the red, white and blue and you defy the government?" Tony said sarcastically.

"The government's been wrong before," Steve said definitely. "About slavery, about women voting, about Japanese internment, about civil rights.

"Doesn't matter what the press says. Doesn't matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn't matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is something right. This nation was founded on one principle above all else: the requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world — 'No, you move.'" Steve said passionately.

"Captain America doesn't stand for the government, Tony. Cap stands for the people, for freedom and justice and individual rights. And civil disobedience, if necessary." A smile tweaked Steve's grimly set mouth. "You forget, I started my military career by disobeying orders.

"I'm not turning Bucky over. He's my friend."

"So was I," Tony said sadly.

Steve looked unhappy at the use of past tense. "I'd give my life for you, Tony. But I won't give Bucky's."

"I don't want to hurt you," Tony warned, as the repulsors in his palms flared to life.

"I don't want to hurt you either," Steve answered, raising his shield in defense, as Bucky tensed behind him. "Now stand aside, Tony, or fight."

And they fight.

* * *

 _Most of this is mine, but the "river of truth" paragraph was written by J. Michael Straczynski in Amazing Spider-Man 537, one of the Civil War stories. I will be severely disappointed if they don't use that quote in the Captain America: Civil War movie._


End file.
